


I'll show you mine

by lordofsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofsong/pseuds/lordofsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were fourteen years old the first time it happened.</p>
<p>He was sprawled next to Cas on the guy’s plush double bed, the lamplight soft on the folds in the sheets and a handful of stolen porno magazines resting between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll show you mine

They were fourteen years old the first time it happened.

He was sprawled next to Cas on the guy’s plush double bed, the lamplight soft on the folds in the sheets and a handful of stolen porno magazines resting between them.

“God, look at that,” Cas said softly, shoving the picture across the bed to Dean. It was some chick lying back with her legs spread wide, and Dean could see absolutely _everything,_ everything he wasn’t meant to see. The sweet space between her thighs glistening, and Dean wanted.

“Fuck,” he murmured, flipping the page and stopping to stare again. The same woman again, but this time on her knees for a faceless guy, licking a line up the underside of his cock. “Fuck that would feel good.”

He had to spread his legs a little, then. He was a teenager and not a saint and there was an abundance of pornography at his exposal, so yeah, his cock was throbbing along the line between muddled pleasure and pain.

Next to him, Cas mimicked him and sighed under his breath, so Dean thought Cas was probably as hard and aching as he was. 

“You can get it out, if you want,” it slipped out before his brain had fully processed the thought, but hey, while he was at it, why not?

“You mean-“

“I mean you can jerk off if you wanna, Cas. Don’t gotta sneak off to the bathroom and do it.”

Dean let his eyes slip away from the picture for a few seconds just to catch a glimpse of Cas’s face. His friend was blushing, visible even in the half-light of his bedroom, and squirming lower in the bed.

“Isn’t that a bit-“ Cas trailed off. Dean could finish that sentence a million ways in his head.

“Nah, Cas,” Dean said, sliding a hand down his belly after a moment’s consideration and palming at the bulge in his pants, “Guys do it all the time, right? Just like jerking off alone, except together. Unless you don’t want to.”

“Only if you do,” Cas said, so quietly that Dean had to strain to hear him.

Well, Dean was never one to shy away from a challenge, and Cas present or no Cas present, he was _aching_ for some pressure, some friction. Some something. He hooked his thumbs in his waistband and yanked down his pyjama pants and underwear together, pushed them down on his hips and wrapped a fist around his dick. A kind of undignified squeak ripped itself free of his throat as he pumped once, twice – he was so wet without even being touched, pearling from his slit and slicking up his fingers.

Cas was watching out of the corner of his eye like he’d never seen another guy’s cock before, which, knowing Cas, he probably hadn’t.

“C’mon,” Dean said, strumming his thumb over the head, “Lemme see yours too, Cas.”

Cas tended to sleep in just boxers, and he reached in, pulled his dick through the slit and just kind of stared at it like he hadn’t seen his own cock before either. Maybe Cas suffered from some kind of sexual stage fright. After a few moments, Dean found himself staring too. It’s kinda nice-looking, all things considered – flushed rosy and hard against his stomach.

“Touch it, touch it- it’ll feel so good, it feels so good, just _touch_ it,” he whined, because Cas’s dick was dark and heavy with blood and it hurt Dean just looking at it. It visibly twitched and spurted as Dean watched, and he sped up his hand on his own cock as if it could somehow ease the pressure that must be coiling in Cas’s belly.

Cas’s hips jerked up and he grunted low in his throat, his hands fisted in the sheets and his eyes glued to the slippery slide of Dean’s hand.

“Cas,” Dean said slowly, “Cas, do you want me to-“

“Fuck, _yes,”_  and that’s it, that’s all she wrote, Dean lunged across and curled his fist around the hot weight of his best friend’s cock, which wasn’t exactly how he thought this would go, but he’s not complaining. It felt – it felt good, really fucking good, and he jacked Cas slowly.

“You’re so wet, wet like a girl-“

Cas tipped his head back against the pillow and groaned like it had been punched out of him, his hips fucking up into Dean’s hand. His eyes were screwed shut but he reached out blindly, slid his hand down the shaking line of Dean’s belly to his cock.

“You’re wet, too,” Cas muttered, and Dean fought for a sarcastic reply until Cas’s hand started moving, fast and rougher than he normally liked it, but god knows he was slick enough for that to be okay. After that, he was reduced to just groaning and thrusting up and up and up, over and over, fasterfasterfaster.  When Dean looked across, Cas wasn’t much better, squirming and wriggling under Dean’s hand with his toes curled and heels dug into the mattress.

Dean sure as hell wasn’t gonna come first.

“C’mon, Cas, give it up, lemme have it – you need to come so badly, c’mon, it’s okay, just jizz all over me, fill me up-“ Yeah, okay, maybe he should stop talking because apparently he has no filter whatsoever when he’s about five seconds away from losing it all over his best friend’s hand, but it doesn’t even matter because Cas is coming and coming and _coming_ in hot spurts over Dean’s fist.

His hand tugs harder on Dean’s cock and Dean is _done,_ panting hot breath into the dark air and throwing his jizz-free hand over his mouth to stifle what would probably be too close to a scream for his liking.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, sticky and sated but apprehensive.

“So,” Dean said eventually, once he was capable of breathing like a normal human being again, “That happened.”

(it happens again the next morning)

 

 


End file.
